Fiebre Primaveral
by Haru Kohaku
Summary: La primavera trae consigo cambios. Cambios en las modas, cambios en el tiempo... Pero, a cierta chica de la Academia Ouran, la primavera traerá cambios en su corazón
1. La selva Moe Moe del Ouran Host Club

Nyaa! ¡Qué ilusión! w Mi primer Fic de Ouran ^-^. Y mi segunda historia en FF ^0^ (Lo cierto es que llevo otra historia, pero la escribo mientras espero imaginación para esta -_-).

Lo cierto es que aún no sé de qué va a ir, pero espero que os guste ^-^. Por supuesto tendrá algo yaoi de los gemelos *risa malvada* y Tamaki x Haruhi *O*. Aunque todavía no lo tengo muy claro ^^U. En fin, ¡disfrutad!

**Capítulo 1: ¡La selva Moe Moe Del Ouran Host Club!**

Haruhi se dirigía al tercer salón de música, como cualquier otro día.

_Me pregunto qué trajes extravagantes llevaremos hoy en el club... _Pensó al colocar su mano en el picaporte de la puerta del salón.

-Bienvenida -Canturrearon seis voces casi angelicales cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Ah, es Haruhi -Dijeron Hikaru y Kaoru al mismo tiempo, rompiendo el encanto de la escena, con cierta indiferencia en sus voces.

-Sí, soy solo yo -Haruhi cerró la puerta tras de sí. Luego, se quedó mirando a los otros seis miembros del club- ¿Se puede saber de qué va esto hoy?

-Ah, ¿esto? Es la nueva "fresca" idea de Renge-kun -Respondió Kyouya.

_No, si eso ya me lo suponía... _Se dijo Haruhi para sus adentros.

-Ha-ru-hi~ -Canturreó Tamaki, acercándose a la chica-. También tenemos un traje de Neko Maid para tí~

-Paso

El "King" se quedó de pieda.

-¿¡EH!? ¿¡Por qué no!? -Exclamó Tamaki, con demasiado dramatismo-. ¡A Papá de hace mucha ilusión ver a su hija con un vestido tan lindo!

~-CiNe MeNtAl InTeRiOr De TaMaKi-~

Con unos zapatitos negros...

...un traje de maid y un delantal...

...y las orejas de gatita...

-¡Moe Moe Kyun ! (1)

--------------------------------

-¡Haruhi! ¡Papá quiere verte así! -La cara de Tamaki estaba llena de entusiasmo.

_...Le brillan los ojos..._

-¡He dicho que no! -Dijo Haruhi, cortante-. No puedo llevar algo tan femenino, porque descubrirían que soy una chica ¿verdad? Además, Hikaru y Kaoru ya van de gatos.

En verdad. Los gemelos, vestidos idénticos, eran la viva, hermosa y humana versión del Gato Risón. Llevaban orejas de gatos en sus cabezas, una camisa violeta clara corta, abrochada solo dos botones, que dejaba ver sus pechos y pectorales a las chientas, y un pantalón corto del mismo color que la camisa. Llevaban medias en los brazos y las piernas. Estas, al igual que las orejas y la cola de gato que tenían, estaban a rallas violetas, una más clara y otra más oscura. Bien elegido el personaje, Renge-kun.

-Bueno, pues ponte al menos este de cone-

-No lo aguantarías, Tamaki -Le cortó Kyouya-. Ni siquiera puedes soportar verla en bañador. Así que ten, Haruhi, un traje de conejito algo más normal.

-¡Mamá! ¡No debes hacer que nuestra Haruhi-chan lleve puesto algo que no quiere! -Se quejó Tamaki.

-Ese eres tú, Papá -Le corrigió Kyouya.

_Malditos ricos bastardos..._

___El Host Club estaba a rebosar de clientas. Desde luego, Renge sabía cómo atraer fanáticas...__Bueno, ella misma lo es, es normal._

Los demás miembros del club estaban también impresionantes.

Tamaki llevaba un traje totalmente negro, cola de gato y bigotes, aunque Haruhi pensó que si fuera de fato, llevaría orejitas. Dedujo que iba de pantera.

Mori-senpai y Honey-senpai estaban impresionantes. Por su aspecto "salvaje", Mori-senpai iba disfrazado de león, con melena alrededor de la cabeza y todo. Por el contrario a su personalidad, Honey-senpai iba de tigre, con un traje a rallas, lo cual le daba un aspecto veinte, no, treinta veces más adorable.

-¡Soy un tigre y doy miedo! ¡Groar! -Decía, mientras arañaba el aire con su "zarpa". Eso a las clientas les encantaba.

Kyouya-senpai iba vestido de oso abrazable, cosa que a Haruhi (y a varias clientas) le resultó extraño e incokprensible. ¿Qué método habría usado Tamaki para convencerle?_ No, espera, estamos hablando de Kyouya-senpai. Seguro que planea vender nuestros trajes para que las clientas digan "tengo el traje donde sudó Tamaki-senpai!" O algo así. Y luego hará un álbum de fotos de nosotros con estos trajes y Renge-kun le pondrá un nombre como "La selva Moe-Moe del Ouran Host Club__". Es más, seguro que ahora mismo me están sacando fotos..._

-¿Haruhi-kun? -Le llamó una clienta-. ¡Ven con nosotras!

-Ah... ¡voy!

Había pasado ya un rato desde el cambio de turno de clientas, y todo parecía la mar de normal.

Tamaki estaba ligando indecentemente con otra chica, como siempre, los gemelos vendían su amor fraternal a las gemelas, como siempre, Honey-senpai y Mori-senpai estaban totalmente moe, como siempre...

Y, entonces, empezó.

La cabeza de Haruhi empezó a dar vueltas y se mareó. Empezaba a verlo todo borroso.

-¿Haruhi-kun? -Preguntó una clienta, preocupada-. ¿Estás bien?

-Voy un momento al...

Pero, antes de que puediera acabar la frase o ponerse en pie del todo, Haruhi calló al suelo, inconsciente.

Durante dos segundos, todo el salón del club se quedó paralizado, todos mirando al mismo punto, Haruhi, en el suelo.

Pero solo dos segundos.

-¡¡¡HARUHI!!!

1: Esto solo lo comprenderán aquellos que se hayan visto K-ON! Tamaki se imagina a Haruhi llevando el mismo traje de Maid que Ritsu y Yui se imaginan que lleve Mio, y la expresión es la misma. (Si no sabéis de qué hablo, buscad en youtube "Moe Moe Kyun!")

¡Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo! ^0^. Espero que os haya gustado ^.^

¿Qué le pasa a Haruhi? ¿Por qué se ha desmayado? ¿Habrá yaoi entre los gemelos? ¿Por qué Honey es tan lindo si tiene 18 años? ¡Las respuestas a todas (o al menos la mayoría) de estas preguntas, en el próximo episodio!


	2. Ayuda

Wiiii! Capítulo dos!! ^-^. Sí, soy rápida escribiendo… ¡pero es que ya los tenía escritos! ¡Muajajaaaa! (-ni caso).

En este episodio veremos la típica cara oculta de Tamaki OwO ¡Disfrutad!

**-------------------**

-¡Ah! ¡Ya despierta!

-¿¡Haruhi!?

Lo primero que vio Haruhi al abrirlos ojos fue la cara de Tamaki. Estaba muy preocupado, tenía la misma expresión que aquel día, en la playa...

-¿Sen...pai? -Murumuró Haruhi. La cara de Tamaki se iluminó-. ¿Qué ha pas...?

-¡Haruhi-chan! ¡Papá estaba muy preocupado por tí! -La pregunta de Haruhi fue interrumpida por uno de los abrazos "paternales" de Tamaki.

-Tamaki-senpai.... no puedo... respirar...

-Vamos, Tamaki Kyouya puso una mano en el hombro de Tamaki para que se apartara-. No vayamos a tener que molestar a los médicos otra vez.

-¿Méidos? -Repitió Haruhi, una vez Tamaki se hubo separado de ella, a regañadientes.

-Te desmayaste en medio del club -Explicó Hikaru.

-Tenías mucha fiebre, así que te llevaron a este hospital -Continuó Kaoru.

-¡Estábamos todos muy preocupados, Haru-chan! -Exclamó Honey-senpai. Parecía a punto de llorar.

-Ha sido un gran susto, pero al parecer ya estás mucho mejor -Dijo Kyouya.

-¿Este hospital es de tu familia, Kyouya-senpai? -Preguntó Haruhi.

-Así es -Respondió este-. Por eso te han atendido inmediatamente.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual Haruhi tuvo tiempo para mentalizarse de dónde estaba. Una sala totalmente blanca, con aparatos médicos muy sofisticados cuyo nombre y utilización desconocía. Una única cama y los seis miembros restantes del Host Club al rededor suyo

-Haruhi -Dijo Tamaki, mirando al lado contrario de donde esta se encontraba. Esta vez, su voz era muy seria-. Los médicos dijeron que tu fiebre se debía al sobresfuerzo.

-Ah... -Susurró Haruhi- Es que he estado trabajando hasta tarde, y...

-¿Por qué? -Le interrumpió su senpai.

-Es que, últimamente, con el el suelo de mi padre lo pasamos mal...

-¿Qué clase de trabajo?

-Ayudaba en el supermercado que hay cerca de casa. Y he tenido que hacer horas extra por la noche...

-Haruhi -Tamaki sonaba mucho más serio que antes-. No tenías que haberlo hecho. Sabes que si es por razones financieras, nosotros podíamos darte dinero sin ningún problema. Y, aún así... aún así...

Haruhi bajó la mirada.

-No... no quería que os preocupárais por mí... -Susurró.

Tamaki se puso de pie, se acercó a Haruhi y puso una mano al lado de cada hombro de la chica.

-Pero, por no querer que nos preocupáramos por tí, has acabado haciendo que nos preocupáramos aún más. ¿¡Te das cuenta de lo mal que lo hemos pasado todos, sentados sin poder hacer nada, durante estas tres horas!? ¿¡Te das cuenta de lo mucho que nos hemos preocupado por tí!? -Tamaki parecía al borde de las lágrimas, lo cual hizo que Haruhi se sintiera aún peor.

-Yo... no sabía que esto podía pasar... lo siento mucho, senpai...

-El señor tiene razón -Dijo Hikaru-. Lo hemos pasado fatal. Si tan mal van las cosas, podrías habérnoslo dicho.

Haruhi encogió la cabeza entre los hombros y quió sus ojos del camino de los de Tamaki.

-Promete que la próxima vez lo dirás -Dijo Tamaki, aún muy serio.

-Lo prometo.

-¿De verdad? -Preguntaron los gemelos a la vez.

-De verdad...

Tamaki quitó sus manos y se sentó al borde de la cama.

-Ah, y... Haruhi... -Añadió. Ahora tenía la cara totalmente roja.

-¿Sí?

-Tápate con la sábana, ¿vale?

Entonces fue cuando Haruhi se dió cuenta de que solo llevaba esa bata que le ponen a los enfermos en los hospitales, sin sujetador. Se tapó inmediatamente con la sábana.

Los gemelos estallaron en risa, y luego todos los demás se les unieron, menos Haruhi.

_Qué vergüenza..._

-Haruhi-kun, ¿ya estás bien?

-Sí, ya estoy mucho mejor. Me dieron el alta al segundo día.

-El Host Club ha estado cerrado mientras estabas en el hospital, ¿estaban todos contigo?

-Sí, al parecer estaban preocupados... Mi padre también vino a verme en cuanto se enteró.

-Waa! ¡Sí que hay amistad entre los miembros del club!

Sin congtar las preguntas de las clientas, y que la mayoría de ellas habían elegido a Haruhi, era como un día cualquiera. Como si lo del hospital no hubiera ocurrido.

Sin embargo, había algo raro en el club. Las clientas, preocupadas, no le habían dado tiempo a Haruhi ni de saludar a sus aimgos, así que no tuvo tiempo de percatarse.

No se dio cuenta asta que Hikaru se le acercó.

-Haruhi, ¿puedes venir un momento? -Preguntó.

-¿Ah? Sí, claro -Respondió esta. Se levantó y se despidió de sus clientas. Después, ella y Hikaru se fueron a otra habitación-. ¿Qué pasa, Hikaru?

-¿Ha pasado algo con Tamaki? -Preguntó este.

-Pues no, que yo recuerde... -Respondió-. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Se ha encerrado en la habitación del piano. Y no nos responde.

**------------------------**

¡Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo! ^0^. Espero que os haya gustado, ¡y espero muchos reviews! Òwó.

¿Qué le pasa a Tamaki? ¡Ni idea! ¡Lo sabremos en el próximo episodio!


	3. Culpabilidad

Yahoooi! Capítulo 3! Es el último que tengo escrito, a ver si la imaginación me llega para este y para el fic de Hetalia _. Me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, y cuando lo pasaba a limpio estaba escuchando la versión en piano de Sakura Kiss, y me inspiró un montón *0* Tuve que cambiar muchas cosas XD.

**------**

**Capítulo 3: Culpabilidad**

Cuando Hikaru y Haruhi llegaron frente la puerta de la sala del piano, Kyua, Kaoru, Honey y Mori-senpai ya estaban allí. Kaoru golpeaba la puerta conansiedad.

-¡Haruhi! -Exclamaron todos al ver a los recién llegados.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Preguntó esta.

-¿Alguna novedad? -Preguntó Hikaru a su gemelo. Este negó con la cabeza.

-Nada -Respondió-. No nos contesta.

La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente.

-Demonios...

Haruhi se adelantó y empezó a aporrear la puerta.

-¡Senpai! -Gritaba-. ¡Senai! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Abre la puerta, por favor!

De repente, empezó a sonar una melodía triste, procedente de la habitación que había detrás de la puerta. Haruhi detuvo los golpes y se hizo el silencio.

La canción del piano era melancólica, tanto que casi se podía tocar la tristeza que transmitía.

-¿Qué...? -Preguntó Haruhi? -¿Qué está tocando?

Hubo otro instante de silencio antes de que Kyouya respondiera.

-No la conozco -Reconoció-. No había escuchado nunca algo parecido. Creo que es de su propia cosecha.

-¿Tamaki-senpai... ha escrito esto?

Kyouya bajó la mierada para dirigirla al suelo.

-Eso creo -Hubo otro minuto de silencio, roto de nuevo por Kyouya al pisar con el talón el suelo, irritado-. La canción me dice que no deberíamos meternos en esto. No parece que sea otro de sus típicos nerrinches. Creo que deberíamos dejarle así asta que se recupere un poco.

-Pe... pero... -Insistió Haruhi-. ¡No podemos dejarle así! ¡No está bien! ¿Qué pasaría si empeorase?

Kyouya ya había dado media velta y se disponía a marcharse.

-En ese caso... -Respondió, cuando pasaba al lado de la chica-. Creoq ue eres la única persona que podría devolverle a la normalidad.

Y, dicho esto, se marchó.

-Diablos... -Susurró Haruhi.

-Haruhi...

-Creo que Kyouya tiene razón -Opinó Hikaru, interrumpiendo a su hermano-. Lo mejor será dejar que se deshaoge. Luego volverá a la normalidad.

-Pero... ¡Hikaru!

-Vámonos, Kaoru -Hikaru se dió la vuelta y se fue por el mismo camino que Kyouya. Kaoru le siguió tras hechar una mirada triste a Haruhi.

-Hikaru... no creo que...

-Es como un niño chico -Susurró este-. Igual que un niño chico al que han quitado su jugete favorito. (1)

-¿Qué... qué quieres decir...?

Esa pregunta quedó sin respuesta, mientras se alejaban y se perdían de vista para Haruhi y los demás.

Honey y Mori-senpai se habían ido en silencio, sin decir una sola palabra, dejando a Haruhi sola. La canción seguía sonando, y Haruhi podía imaginar, con certeza, la expresión de su senpai en ese momento.

-Lo siento... -Sururró-. Si todo esto es por algo que haya hecho mal... lo siento, senpai...

La música paró bruscamente. Un rallo de esperanza iluminó el rostro de Haruhi.

-¿Senpai...?

-¡VETE! -Fue la respuesta de Tamaki. Haruhi retrocedió un paso, al borde de las lágrimas-. ¡LARGO! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Haruhi empezó a llorar casi sin darse cuenta. Apretó el puño, se dió la vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Al día siguiente, todo seguí igual. Tamaki no había asistido a ninguna clase, como le dijo Kyouya, pero sí que estaba en la sala del piano, de nuevo.

Las clientas estaban preocupadas por la desaparición del "Rey" del club, al igual que todo el Host Club.

La que lo estaba pasando peor era Haruhi.

No sabía por qué, pero tenía la impresión de que todo eso era culpa suya. Sin embargo... ¿Qué podría haber hecho ella para poner en ese estado a Tamaki? Había pedido perdón por lo del trabajo, y había jurado no volver a hacerlo, cosa que había mantenido...

Entonces... ¿Qué? ¿De qué podría tener ella la culpa? Aparentemente de nada... Entonces, ¿qué pasaba con ese sentimiento de culpa que sentía dentro de lla?

Así, con esas dudas dentro de Haruhi, llegó el tercer día de aislamiento de Tamaki.

Esta vez llegó con más intensidad que el día anterior. Después de que, en el almuerzo, Kyouya le comunicara a Haruhi que Tamaki se negaba a salir de la sala de su encierro, corrió al baño a llorar. Se quedó allí hasta una hora después de que empezasen las clases de la tarde.

A Hikaru se le notaba más frío que de costumbre, y Kaoru, que era el que lo más lo notaba, estaba vastante preocupado. Pero su hermano no respondía a sus preguntas, solo las dejaba en el aire.

En la hora de las actividades del club, todos se sentían distantes unos de otros. Se podía escuchar, por lo bajo, la triste canción de Tamaki sonando.

Al cabo de un rato, Haruhi se levantó.

-Lo siendo -Dijo, mirando al suelo-. Pero me voy a casa. No me encuentro bien.

Los demás asintieron antes de que Haruhi cerrase la puerta y volviera a su casa. Al cabo de un rato, los demás decidieron marcharse también. No tenía sentido quedarse, torturándose.

El único que no volvió a su casa fue Kyouya.

-¿Sabes? -Dijo, frente a la puerta de madera-. Tienes mucha suerte. La persona maravillosa por la que te mortificas se preocupa mucho por tí. Esperemos que esto no acabe en tragedia, Príncipe Encantador (2).

Tras decir esto, con la canción aún sonando a la teune luz del atardecer, Kyouya abandonó la sala.

**----**

1: Esta frase significa mucho para mí w. La utilizaba hace un tiempo, cuando me dió un berrinche de cuatro narices porque, como dice Hikaru, "me quitaron mi juguete preferido" //w//. Y, claro, una frase que significa tanto para mí... quería imaginarme a Hikaru, mi personaje preferido, diciéndola *O*.

2: Bien, esto de la "tragedia" y "Príncipe Encantador" hace referencia a la novela que me estoy leyendo, El Retrato de Dorian Gray. Dorian se enamora de una actriz, y le esconde su nombre (ella le llama "Príncipe Encantador"), hasta el capítulo en el que ocurre la "tragedia".

**----**

¡Y, aquí está! ¡Al fin! ¡El capítulo 3! Pensé que no lo acabaría nunca xD. Pero sí, ayer por la noche me decidí y lo acabé òwó. Renuncié a mi lectura nocturna por escribirlo òwó.

La verdad es que estoy muy contenta~. Empezé a escribir el fic solo porque quería que Kyouya dijera esa frase del final *O*. Ojalá os guste ^-^ Espero comentarios ;D


End file.
